Laced Dreams
by Song of Scrios
Summary: Drabbles; Ipod Shuffle Challenge


**Laced Dreams  
****Summary: **Drabbles with Graverobber and Shilo  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Graverobber x Shilo

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**(1) Without You; Rent Cast**

It's been almost a year now, since the bloody opera. Shilo's hair started growing and she now bore a short shaggy hairstyle that fell over her eyes unkemptly. But one of the things that dramatically changed was her dependence on others. Ever since she was little she had her father to lean on. But he was gone. But the world just kept on spinning around her.

But then there was that man; Graverobber, the handsome devil himself.

He provided her home where she had none; Amber made sure of that.

"You should come back to bed…" He kissed the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Promise you'll never leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'll die without you."

**(2) To My Y; Yiruma**

They sat together eating the loaf of bread she had stolen that morning. Soft music played over the radio, a light electric beat that gave her a sleepy feeling. It was nice. She looked up every so often at the man across from her. He calmly ate. She knew he had to leave, go out and get the Z from the bodies of the dead.

He always told her that no matter how designer they were, they were still common. She thought that was his resolve to peddle Z.

"You look rather beautiful in this light Kid."

"You look rather dashing yourself."

"Wanna come with me tonight, keep the lookout? Sides' not sure how many cops are gonna shoot a kid as cute as you."

**(3) Bite the Hand That Feeds You; Nine Inch Nails**

They ran. She could hear their footsteps echoing off the abandoned streets.

"You really," she gasped, "need to learn to stop _singing_ when you work!"

"I thought you liked my voice." They turned the corner and ran into the nearest building. Fortunately for them it was abandoned.

The GeneCops passed by.

After they ran to his usual deal spot. Zydrate addicts surrounded them, down on their knees kissing up to him. She knew it was part of the job, but she also knew that some of them gave him sex for Z. That was something she didn't let him do. Not anymore.

**(4) Strange Love; Slim Harpo**

Normally they didn't do this kind of thing but tonight was special. Graverobber took her out to dinner. It was a small diner, nothing fancy but the food was something different they were usual to.

They talked, she mostly listened. He was hers; her own man. Soft harmonicas played around them.

**(5) Pour Some Sugar On Me; The Maine**

She jumped onto his lap and kissed his neck. She knew he had bill to pay but it was a special day. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Pour some sugar on me… Cuz I'm hot, sticky, sweet…"

She hear him groan and his erection pulse against the inside of her thigh. Her hand ran down his body and she grabbed him.

"You're going to be the end of me Kid."

He lifted her up and pushed the papers off the table. She was splayed out over the wood, his hard erection pressed into her. She thrust into him and she heard him wince. His lips were all over her. He looked at her close.

"Hmmm, tastes sweet, sexy… I like it."

**(6) First Train Home; Imogen Heap**

She had caught him, rubbing up against some plastic woman. Sure, she was a whole lot prettier. The woman was for one a woman. She had big boobs and a figure that didn't look like a kid's. She ran, that was all she could do.

Her eyes were full of tears. With the little money she had she bought a train ticket, she had to leave, had to get away. She sat underground in the train. At her destination she was surprised to see him, panting and out of breath.

She yelled and beat his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

That's all she heard.

Then it was midnight.

They got the first train home.

**(7) Dead on Arrival; Fall Out Boy**

When they got home they fought. It was like that for the past few days since she had ran. Everything began and ended with a fight.

It was like a song, a very loud and heavy song. She turned up the volume to the radio, drowning out his yells. The verses and lyrics hit her, drowning him out.

"Flip me over…"

The door flew open and she turned to face him. He lunged at her, his lips to her own. Her eyes went wide, full of tears.

"I know I'm not your favorite record… but you love me huh?"

"Yeah…"

**(8) Breaking Point; Parkway Drive**

She felt herself at wits end. There was no more love, no more happiness. She was at her breaking point.

That night she came home drunk, for the first time, drunk. A part of her even wanted to see one of the surgeons; even though she really couldn't pay for it. Maybe then he's like her more.

He hardly came home. He made empty promises. She screamed at the empty house. That was when she made the first cut. She knew that Graverobber had his own set of scalpels. She used one on her wrist. First there was pain but then it was gone, replace only by the slow trickle of blood down her arm.

He yelled at her when he got home. But this was her breaking point.

**(9) Waking Up In Vegas; Katy Perry**

She woke up with him, his arms here around her securely. He sat up, he had a hangover. Then again so did she…

They argued. She hit him. He kissed her. She laughed.

When he got up to shower she pressed a hand to her head. Her wrist was bandaged but there was a simple ring on her finger. A small thing but so beautiful…

_Just like you…_

She ran into the shower with him not bothering to take off her nightdress. She jumped up and pressed her lips to his. His hands wrapped around her.

"Yes…" she whispered into his ear.

**(10) End; Secondhand Serenade**

Her eyes opened to the soft beep of the heart monitor. Everything around her was fuzzy. It was as if her head were being split open. A warmth as wrapped around her side and she looked to see the man she had fallen in love with. But he looked different. His hair was washed; untangled but still bore the colour.

He stirred and looked at her.

"Thank you… you're alive… alive…" He kissed her forehead.

"What…" her voice was strained.

"I found you… you're going to be alright Kid."

She looked at her stomach. It was huge. Then she looked at her hand. There were no rigs, nor any trace of them ever existing.

* * *

Whoa, so first ever drabbles XD

Just taking a break from my NanoWriMo, gonna finish hopefully, need to catch up and write more, but I did want to post something for you guys so this seemed easy to do, and quick.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
